philsitcomfandomcom-20200215-history
Beh Bote Nga
Beh Bote Nga is a play on the title of a popular Filipino bong Beh Buti Nga meaning "Bleh, Good For You" (Sarcastically Speaking), was a situational comedy television show in the Philippines aired every Wednesday evenings by GMA Network from March 10, 1999 to April 30, 2003. The show was part of the network's GMA KiliTV block. It was eventually replaced by Nuts Entertainment. Plot The Indaak brothers Kot (Janno Gibbs) and Tot (Anjo Yllana) are garbagemen (basurero in Filipino) whose income always goes down the drain due to their overdue rentals with Aling Tweety (Tia Pusit) and constant bullyings by their rivals Tom (Jake Roxas) and Jerry (KC Montero). Until one day, they saw an antique bottle that they can sell in order to have money. Unfortunately the bottle was flashing after the brothers' initial plan so they took it home. When the brothers opened the bottle, a genie (Steven Claude Goyong) came out and gave the brothers three wishes. Kot's and Tot's brothers wishes were: 1) To get the girl of their dreams, Celine (Shermaine Santiago) and Dion (Aubrey Miles); 2) To have lots of money to avoid the constant bullying of Tom, Jerry and Aling Tweety's husband Mang Max (Dick Israel); and 3) To find their real father. As it turns out, the genie could not grant their wishes right away due to his ineptness. As it turns out, Genie Goyong is just an assistant to the real Genie in the bottle named as G (G Toengi). But the conflict gets worse as the real Genie is also as inept as her assistant. Later Plot Developments With the two genies now assisting Kot and Tot in their daily lives as garbagemen, Tio Pot (Joey de Leon) surfaced in Kot and Tot's house with a problem. He has been working as a seaman abroad only to be unceremoniously fired due to his homosexuality. His revelation to the Indaak brothers shocked people in the neighborhood but welcomed him with open arms anyway. Tio Pot became the fifth resident in the already crowded Indaak household however in order to lessen the burden on the two brothers he used his savings to set up his own beauty parlor called "Salon Gonisa". After Genie G left the two brothers to attend important matters in Himalandia, her assistant Genie Fer (Anne Curtis) took over however, she was too preoccupied in her dreams of becoming a real-life human being. Soon after, events begin to unfold when the real-life father of Kot and Tot surfaced and reunited with his sons and brother Pot. Cast *Janno Gibbs as Kot *Anjo Yllana as Tot *Steven Claude Goyong *Joey de Leon as Tio Pot *Giselle Toengi as G *Shermaine Santiago as Celine *Aubrey Miles as Dion *Dick Israel as Mang Max *Tia Pusit as Aling Tweety *Jake Roxas as Tom *KC Montero as Jerry *Tom Taus Jr. *Anne Curtis as Genie Fer * Darlene Carbungco as Vanessa "VAN" *Richard Gutierrez as Peter *Sherwin Ordonez as Parker *Ina Raymundo as Tina *Ana Roces as Maan *Bembol Roco *Diwata *Rod Navarro (deceased) as Don Facundo *Diego *Assunta de Rossi *Joey "Pepe" Smith *Allan K *Gladys Guevarra *Bella Flores Awards *Winner, Best Comedy Show - 1999 PMPC Star Awards for TV See also * List of Philippine television shows * List of shows previously aired by GMA Network * GMA Network External links *GMA Network Site